Shall Fire Thaw a Frozen Heart (Genderbent Hiccup and Elsa)
by God Of Fandoms
Summary: (Modern AU) Elliott is soon to take over his father's company. However, after an 'incident' the family company could end up bankrupt if they don't comply with a certain family's proposal. Later, Elliott is dragged off into town by his brother to help take his mind off the family's problems and have some fun. There he meets someone who he'd never expect to help him feel. . . free.
1. Character Description

**Minimal Descriptions of Main Characters That Will Show in the Story**

 **Note: The story takes place around the 1950's.**

(Elsa) Elliott Winter: Heir to his father's company, Agnarr Winter. Older brother to Anderson Winter.

(Hiccup) Hayden Haddock: The only child of Stoick Haddock and the heiress to her father's company.

(Anna) Anderson Winter: Also known as Andy. Younger brother of Elliott Winter and son of Agnarr and Iduna Winter. Very close friend with Kristanna Bjorgman.

(Kristoff) Kristanna Bjorgman: Also known as Krista. She's a close friend of the Winter brothers.

 **Some of the Westerguard sisters**

Catherine Westerguard: Oldest daughter and oldest sister of the Westerguard family, soon to take over her father's place of the family business. Also a bit of a power-control freak.

June Westerguard: Second oldest daughter. Closest relationship with Catherine Westerguard.

Lauren Westerguard: Third oldest daughter (a bit of a bookworm) and one of the only sisters that is actually kind to Hanna.

Francian Westerguard: Fifth oldest daughter. Haves great skills in persuasion and acting. Close relationship with Catherine and June Westerguard.

Rusanti Westerguard: Eighth oldest daughter. Is basically a minion for Catherine, along with her twin sister, Russhell. Pretty much a bitch to Hanna as well as her twin. Skilled at trickery, but slightly stupid when it comes to certain things.

Russhell Westerguard: Ninth oldest daughter. A minion for Catherine like her twin and is also a bitch to Hanna as well. Skilled at trickery. Liker her twin, skilled at trickery, but slightly stupid.

(Hans) Hanna Westerguard: The thirtieth sister and the youngest daughter of a powerful business man. Used to date Anderson Winter but ended very sour. Does not have a good relationship with the Winter brothers.

 **Parents**

Stoick Haddock: Caring husband of Valka and the father of Hayden Haddock. A very skilled business man and owns a very world-known wide company. Highly protective over Hayden.

Valka Haddock: The wife of Stoick Haddock and the loving mother of Hayden Haddock.

Agnarr Winter: Husband of Iduna and the father of Elliott and Anderson Winter. Owns a highly rich and soon to be a very successful business.

Iduna Winter: Loving wife of Agnarr Winter and caring mother of Elliott and Anderson Winter.

* * *

 **So these are just small descriptions of most of the characters that you'll read in the story just in case you get confused and all. I know it's not much, but this is just an simple description of the characters that'll be in the story.**


	2. Prologue

Snow fell from the sky. A boy with platinum blonde hair smile widely, his blue eyes gleamed as he saw the snowflakes fell down and land on his face, causing him to giggle. By his side was another boy younger than him, with strands of red hair sticking out of his winter cap and a freckly face that couldn't be missed, making snow angles.

Before the blue-eyed boy can stick his tongue out to catch a snowflake, he felt something shove onto his head, almost covering his eyes. The boy removed the thing that was covering his eyes and noticed that it was winter cap like the boy next to him.

"Elliott, you need to wear your fur hat to protect you from the cold." Elliott looked up where the stern voice was coming from and noticed a young women wearing a fancy looking winter coat, with her brown hair tied into a bun in front of him.

"But Mama, the cold doesn't bother me!" Elliott whined to his mother, Iduna, his face getting a bit red when he heard the red head stifling a laugh.

Elliott's mother shook her head and grabbed his hat from his hands, "Whether you can feel the cold or not, you can still get sick from it." She readjusted Elliott's hat back onto his head. "Besides," she said, smiling teasingly at him, "we don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose, now do we?" Elliott quickly shook his head in response, covering his nose with his gloved hands.

For the next hour or so, Elliott couldn't move a muscle. His mother has been checking and readjusting every single article of clothing on his body. She even put another winter coat on him that felt like it weighed a ton (it also was really puffy too, so it made him waddle like a penguin).

"Can we go now, Mama?" Elliott asked for the sixth time.

Knowing he was going to start to get fussy, his mother nodded, checking once more on him before letting him go. Elliott sighed in relief and waddled back to where he was before. She then turned to red head, "Make sure your brother doesn't remove any piece of clothing while you two play, okay, Andy?" she said to him, while Elliott tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

Andy nodded vigorously, "Okay, Mama."

She'd kissed them both on the cheeks before going to a picnic table where their father was reading letters. Not regarding his father's brooding face as he read the letters.

Once she was out of sight, Andy grabbed Elliott's wrist and try to pull him along towards the pile of snow and sticks that they'd collected earlier in the day.

"Come on, Elliott. Let's go build our snowman!" Elliott laughed at his little brother's fail attempts to drag him away. Andy stopped and pouted at Elliott, trying to look mad at him, which only caused Elliott to laugh more because he'd looked more like a cute puppy.

Andy knew that his brother wasn't going to budge until he finished continuing of what was rudely interrupted by a dumb hat. Elliott looked up once again, closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out for a snowflake to fall on top of it. After what seemed like forever to him, he felt something light and soft touch his tongue, and then quickly disappearing once he closed his mouth.

He'd felt something tugging on the sleeve of his coat and saw that it was Andy. "Now, can we build our snowman?" his little brother asked, begging Elliott with his bright sea-green eyes.

Elliott smiled at his little brother. "Yeah, let's go build our snowman." And with that said, Andy started dragging him all the way over to the pile, both of them with a huge smile on their faces . . .

* * *

When Iduna walked back towards her husband, she noticed the worry and the frustration that shadowed in his eyes. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and peered down at the letter in his hands. The letter was a bit crinkled from how tightly he was husband was holding it, but she could still make out the words that was written on it.

As she skimmed the words written on the letter, something immediately caught her eye _. Henrik Westerguard._

Once she saw the name her blue eyes widen and her whole body stiffen. Just by simply reading the name, Iduna felt like the devil was at their presence. It may seemed like she was over exaggerating, but she wasn't far off from the truth. She never met actually the man in person (and she never wants to), but she heard what he was like from close colleagues and her husband.

'Henrik Westerguard was not to be taken kindly with. He's a ruthless man who will do whatever it takes within his power to get what he wants,' her husband once told her one night after he got back from a meeting in Corona.

Even though he's a despicable scum, it can be said that Henrik Westerguard is an excellent business man. The man proposes irresistible offers to persuade one's mind, however those offers always came with some kind of catch to them for his own 'benefits'.

Iduna was slightly startled when she felt something touch her hand, but felt some tension leave once she saw it was Agnarr. He gave it a gentle squeezed and smiled at her. It was always a pleasant way to reassure her that everything was fine, but she knew better. She can still see the worry in his eyes no matter how hard he tries to hide it from her.

She didn't know why Henrik sent the letter, but whatever it was her husband wasn't going to let it get under his skin. Gods know they already have too much on their plate to worry about. However, they can't just pretend they've never received the letter from the man.

She gave her husband a worried glanced and he sighed, looking down at down at letter once more.

"What does he want, Agnarr?" Iduna asked.

Aganrr furrowed his eyebrows and tighten his hands into his fist, the letter getting crumpled by his anger. "Something that we cannot agree to do with that man," he replied, his voice sounding almost strain. Almost like someone was pressing a knife against his throat.

Iduna was slightly taken back by her husband's temper. He'd rarely ever loses his anger, not even when they'd found out one of their employees were caught trying to steal from them.

Silence then fell upon them. Iduna chewed on her bottom lip, not very lady-like for her to do, but it was a habit of hers whenever she felt unsure of to do or say.

Laughter of her children broke the silence. She turned her head towards them and laughed slightly at the scene in front of her. They were ice skating and Andy somehow managed to slip and fall down on his butt with a thud. It was easy to notice that Elliott was trying very hard not to laugh at his brother's bad attempts to ice skate while trying to help him get back on his feet, but instead ended up falling onto the ice too when Andy grabbed on Elliott's arm with enough force to pull him down. They'd tried to get back up with no success and starting laughing at their failures to get back up.

She looked back towards Agnarr, seeing him looking at Andy and Elliott playing together too. However, his face showed nothing but sympathy as he saw the two of them, his eyes focusing more on Elliott rather than Andy.

Iduna gently squeezed his shoulder to get his attention. "What are we going to do, Agnarr?"

Agnarr shifted his eyes to her, to the crumpled letter, and then back to Elliott.

"Something that we must do right away or else that mad man will find us out soon if we don't hurry."

"W-wait Agnarr, you don't mean-?"

"Yes." His grim eyes looking back at her.

 _He must be joking, right? He's still so young,_ Iduna thought. She looked at his eyes to see nothing but dread and seriousness. No light shined at all in them. _He's not._

"Agnarr," Iduna said, sitting right beside him, caressing his cheeks in her soft hands. "Elliott is still far too young for this, we mustn't." She didn't want this, and she could tell that he didn't want to do this either. There must be another way than to put all this stress and responsibility onto their son, at least until he is old enough.

Agnarr turned away and looked at the damn letter once again, not wanting to see the pain her eyes.

Frustration was taking over him, something that Henrik would love to watch. "Iduna, you must understand that if we don't do something now then that man and anyone else for that matter will do whatever it takes find out our weak points. And sure enough he take those weak points out on us, on him." He gestured his arm towards Elliott, who is now trying to get Andy's upper body out of a pile of snow.

He was right. If they didn't prepare Elliott right away, before he becomes the head CEO, rival companies will try to take them out of business by time he's in charge. That amount of pressure will break a man without even seeing it coming.

Agnarr gently placed his finger under Iduna's chin and lifted it up for to her to see his eyes begging her to agree.

She sighed and nodded, wishing they never received that stupid letter. If she ever meet that cursed man, she'll make sure she gives him such a harsh tongue lashing that even a WWII general will whimper.

With some anxiety leaving him, Aganrr kissed her cheek and got up. "Tell Andy and Elliott it's time to go, I'll go start the car."

And with that, Iduna watched her children playing in snow for a few more minutes before she had to get up to take them home.


End file.
